Our First Time details
by twilightluver216
Summary: Pretty much my first story but I added some details like requested. Enjoy and review!


*Starts where it leaves off in the book*

As we started to walk farther into the ocean I turned to face Edward.

"Um, do you mind if we just go inside?" I asked shyly.

"Not at all, love." He replied as we turned back to the shore.

We walked on to the beach and then over to where our towels were waiting. When we reached the tree to grab the towels we turned to face each other. My eyes grazed over his now fully naked body that was standing before me. I gazed at his marvelous, sculpted chest down his flat stomach that led to the "v" right before… WOW! I glanced at his manhood for less than a second before I looked away. I was filled with pure lust but I was afraid that he would think I was some kind of freak and prepared myself for what I thought would be a look of disgust. When I finally looked up at his face I was surprised to see that his face had a look of absolute desire for me. I then realized that while I was looking at him he was doing the same for me. I blushed when the realization hit and looked down.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," He said as he lifted my chin back up. "But I do have to say I love that blush of your's."

His hand grazed across my face as he reached back to grab the towel with his other hand, never breaking eye contact. He leaned forward to place a small peck on my lips, and began to dry with hair with the towel. Once he was finished with my hair he moved down my neck and to my back. As he reached my lower back he gently pressed me into his hard chest. I gasped at the contact, because even though this was nothing compared to what as to come it was still the most intimate position we had ever been in. I felt my nipples harden at the feeling of his cold, and even harder body pressed completely against me. I would defiantly want him to do that again I thought as a low moan escaped my mouth. But I had to make sure he was ok.

I looked up at him to make sure that he was still himself, and he didn't. I looked up at him and found his eyes burning with such lust and intensity that I couldn't look away if I wanted to. But He seemed in control of the so called 'monster' he thought would take over him. He continued to dry my body off. By the time he was done with me his body was already dry. He set the towel back on the tree and in one quick second I was in his arms being carried back into the house.

Once inside Edward carefully laid me down on the bed.

"Bella, you have to tell me if I start to hurt you, even if it was only for a fraction of a second. Okay?" He said with as much seriousness as his face showed.

"I promise, Edward." I replied simply.

"And you are sure you want to do this, love? I don't want to do anything that you don't want to."

"Yes. Edward, I have never been surer of anything in my life, aside from the fact that I love you, and will always love you forever."

He leaned over and began to kiss me with a great passion. I was half expecting him to stop around the time that we normally had to, but he didn't. We broke away for a second to let myself breathe. His lips never left my body; instead he moved his kisses to my collar bone. A small moan escaped my mouth as he kissed away at my shoulders.

"Would you be ok if I touched you before we…" He asked and then trailed off as he broke away between kisses.

"Yes, that is fine." And he went back to kissing me. Now I was excited.

I felt him lightly pick his hand up from my side to cup my breasts. Reflexively I arched my back into his hand.

"Impatient, are we?" He said with a laugh, god how I love that laugh.

I was already breathing heavy, and with one movement my breathing stopped all together. He pinched my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I nearly lost it right there. He continued his slow, wonderful torture and I didn't know how much more I could take, my crotch needed the friction now. I rubbed my thighs together to relieve myself of some of the tension that was built up.

"I'll help you with that." I nearly moaned at the sound of those words coming out of his mouth.

He slid his hand from my breast and all the way down my stomach to my hips and then to my one most sensitive area. His hand was feathery light over my core. He stopped and didn't move; I looked up to make sure he was ok again and met his heavily lidded eyes. Slowly and ever so lightly he rubbed his hand back and forth over the dripping wetness that had gathered during our activities just a second ago. Edward was right I was impatient.

"More." I moaned.

To my relief he listened and pressed harder and his movements increased in pace. I began to moan much more constantly now.

"Edward… that feels so… amazing." I moaned as I felt my stomach and the rest of my body tense up.

"God, you are so beautiful, Mrs. Cullen," He said with a smirk, and then his face grew much more serious and slightly… nervous? Oh. I knew what he was going to say and do, and I mentally prepared myself.

"I understand that it may hurt the first time for you and I just need you to know that I love you and that I will only do as you say. And if I hurt you you have to know I never meant to."

"I'll be fine, Edward, it won't hurt for long." I replied completely ignoring the last part because I had more faith in him than that.

He positioned himself over my body so that I could feel him but he still had no weight on me. I took a deep cleansing breath as I nodded him to continue. He slowly began to push at my opening and I felt him begin to slide in. _Oh my god!_ He was barely inside and yet I could feel him in every being of my body, centimeter of him was amazing. It was slightly uncomfortable but I was fine, I felt him slide in a little more. He hit something this time and with one small thrust it gave way. I gasped and bit my lip to keep from crying, but I was unsuccessful in doing so. A sob ran through my chest as a few tears fell down my cheeks. Edward leaned over and kissed my tears away.

"I love you, Bella, I love you. I love you. I love you." He said and it almost seemed like an apology.

"I am fine… we knew that it might hurt… it is only human." I said through my sobs. "Just give me a minute."

After a minute or two the pain had almost completely gone away.

"I am okay, Edward. You can keep going."

He continued to enter himself completely inside of me. I reveled in the feeling of his cock all the way inside of me, he was just _so_ _big_! I had no idea what could be better than this feeling. Then slowly he pulled back out and pushed in with more force. _Whoa! _Ok this is even better.

He was now going at a steady but fast pace. Occasionally he would moan, and god how I loved that sound now, too. I faintly heard other sounds and realized that they were my moans and they were much more consistent that Edward's. I felt all my muscles inside my stomach tense up and felt a wonderful pleasure rising up. Was this what I thought it was?

"Oh god, Edward, I think I am going to come. Don't stop. Don't stop! _Don't stop!_"

"Me too, Bella," He moaned.

"Fuck, come with me Edward,"

"Ahh fuck!"

My sweet pleasure peaked at the same time that Edward said this, sending both of us into wave after wave of intense, indescribable pleasure. He kept pumping into me over and over and over again. When the waves stopped so did he, and he pulled out and turned over.

"Edward, we did it!" I shouted triumphantly.

"Yes, we did. Did you ever think that it could be that wonderful?"

"No." And I fell swiftly asleep, while Edward hummed me my lullaby.


End file.
